The present disclosure relates to security of computing devices, and more specifically, to user authentication on computing devices.
Tremors are involuntary muscle contractions and relaxations involving movement of one or more body parts. Existing authentication methods can be difficult for users with tremors. For example, it may be difficult for people with tremors to type long alpha-numeric passwords in mobile phones and other small devices. Users with tremors may make mistakes such as striking an incorrect key, repeating a key, or missing a key. The number of such committed mistakes is particularly high when people with tremors use touch screen text entry.